Jealousy Rage
by XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet each other and instantly click. That changes when Gabriella gets a boyfriend. Now he’s controlling her life. When Troy finds out they end up admitting their feelings. But what happens when her boyfriend finds out? TROYELLA
1. Trailer

**Hey guys, I'm new and this is my first fan fiction. I've been reading for a while so I gave it a shot. Hope you enjoy the trailer!**

**Summary:** **Troy and Gabriella meet each other and instantly click. That changes when Gabriella gets a boyfriend. Now he's controlling her life. When Troy finds out they end up admitting their feelings. But what happens when her boyfriend finds out? TROYELLA**

**He was the primo boy at East High**

_Shows a picture of Troy_

**She was the shy new girl**

_Shows a picture of Gabriella_

**When they met…**

"_I'm Troy"_

"_Gabriella"_

**They thought it was 'Love at First Sight'**

_Shows Troy staring at Gabriella_

_Shows Gabriella staring at Troy_

**But that changed…**

_Shows Gabriella_

**When football captain, Braden Brookfield…**

_Shows Braden_

**Set his eye on Gabriella**

"_So, want to go out with me sometime?"_

"_Sure. Why not."_

**What started out as an innocent date…**

_Shows them both laughing_

**Changed when they bumped into Troy**

_Troy and Gabriella hugging_

"_What are you doing here?"_

**Braden is furious**

"_How dare you talk to him like I'm not there?! You're my girlfriend not his!"_

"_Girlfriend?"_

**At school everyone thinks they're the perfect couple**

_Shows them walking down the hallway_

**But behind closed doors…**

"_You slut!" Kicks her in the stomach._

**They're far from perfect**

_Shows Gabriella crying_

**Gabriella doesn't tell anyone…**

_Shows Victoria and Taylor_

"_Gabs, what's up?"_

"_Nothing."_

**Out of fear**

"_Tell anyone and you're dead!"_

**When Troy accidentally finds out and goes to talk to her…**

_Troy eavesdropping on Gabriella and Braden's conversation_

_Troy climbing her balcony_

**They end up kissing and admitting their feelings**

"_I would never let anything happen to you Brie. I…I love you."_

"_I love you too Troy." They kiss._

**They start having an affair behind Braden's back…**

_Shows them making out_

**Because Gabriella doesn't want anyone to get hurt**

"_I swear to god I'll kill him Brie!"_

"_No."_

**But when Braden finds out…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella in a empty classroom talking_

_Shows Braden listening from outside_

**Everything takes a turn for the worst**

_Braden kidnapping Gabriella_

**It doesn't help that Gabriella's pregnant**

_Shows a pregnancy test that's positive_

**The problem?**

**Troy doesn't know…**

"_What's wrong?"_

**But Braden does.**

_Holding a gun to her stomach_

"_Say goodnight, _**Brie**_." Pulls the trigger._

**What will happen next? Will Troy and Gabriella get a fairy tale ending? Or will Braden get his revenge? Find out in:**

_**Jealousy Rage**_

**A/N: This is my first trailer and first story, so be gentle. I'm open to opinions. Tell me if I should continue.**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX **


	2. What is This Feeling?

It was the first day back from winter vacation, and the students were waiting for their teacher to come in.

The students were all talking to each other about their break. Among all the students was a group of kids, from different cliques, talking to each other.

"I wonder why Ms. Darbus is late," said Chad.

Jason then replied, "Maybe she got abducted by _aliens!_"

Everyone groaned and smacked their heads. Zeke then said, "Maybe she got sick."

"Well, if it means a whole day without Darbus, she needs to be sick more often." Troy and Chad simultaneously said excited.

Just when Victoria and Taylor were about to hit them, Ms. Darbus walked in.

"Class take a seat," she said politely, since she wasn't in her _usual_ bad mood. When no one listened she said it a bit louder. Again everyone continued talking. Finally fed up she yelled, "Sit down!"

Almost immediately everyone ran to their seats. Then a very shy girl walked in.

**Troy's POV**

'_Damn! Who is that?'_ I thought to myself.

"I don't know, but she is hot," said Chad.

'_Did I say that out loud?'_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Sit down!" I heard Ms. Darbus yell.

'_I haven't known this woman for a minute, and she already scares me.'_ I thought as I walked into the classroom.

"Very well," Ms. Darbus started. "Class this is our new student, Gabriella Montez. Please, make her feel welcome." Then she turned to me, "Ms. Montez please take a seat beside Ms. Bolton." I looked around wondering who _'Ms. Bolton'_ was, then back at Ms. Darbus. "Victoria raise your hand!" she yelled obviously irritated. A brunette with cerulean eyes, hand shot up.

I made my way towards the girl. As I was walking, I locked eyes with a boy with dirty blonde hair and similar cerulean eyes to the girl. I blushed when he smiled at me, and my heart started beating faster. _'Don't tell me I like him already',_ I thought in my mind as I sat down.

**Victoria's POV**

The new girl walked down the aisle and sat beside me. I saw the way she was staring at my twin brother, Troy, so it's obvious she likes him. What girl wouldn't? He's the basketball captain, the '_Golden Boy'_, and has eyes and a smile any girl would die for. But, what makes me interested in the new girl is, _he seems to like her too. _I decided to introduce myself.

"Victoria Bolton", I said as I held out my hand.

Slowly she shook my hand, "Gabriella…Gabriella Montez."

When I was going to say something else Ms. Darbus started talking, "Today students we are going to talk about Shakespeare. He was one of the most famous writers in his time, and still is. Open your books…" I drowned out the rest knowing she would go over _every_ single detail. _Again. _

**No One's POV**

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class. Victoria walked into the hallway with Gabriella.

"What class do you have next?" asked Victoria.

Gabriella looked at her schedule, "I think AP Math."

"Well, you'll have that with Taylor. She's the smartest one in the class so you can't miss her. Bye" She walked off, while Gabriella went to her locker to get her books.

**MEANWHILE**, Troy was walking in the hallway trying to figure out who the new girl was. As he was walking he wasn't paying attention, and ran straight into a locker.

"Shit!" he yelled as he held his head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" said a voice. He looked up and saw it was the girl from homeroom. _'Great. Now she must think I'm an idiot' _he thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said coolly trying to make it seem like it didn't hurt. But in reality it did. _A lot. _"I wasn't paying attention." She nodded. "I'm Troy," held out his hand.

"Gabriella," she said shyly as she shook his hand.

'_A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.'_

Gabriella blushed _'I seem to be doing that a lot lately'_ she thought. "Thanks."

Troy looked confused until he realized he said that out loud. He blushed a deep red. Trying to get over the embarrassment he asked, "So you're new here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're welcome to eat lunch with me and my friends." She looked at him. "If you want to, I mean." He added.

"That would be nice." Right then the warning bell rang.

"I better get to class." With that he walked off.

Before she went to class Gabriella smiled to herself then giggled, "Troy."

* * *

It was now lunch time. Gabriella had just got out of class and had enjoyed her day so far. This school was nothing like her last. Now she was walking through the cafeteria with her lunch, looking for Troy. 

"Looking for me?" someone whispered behind her.

She turned around and saw Troy, "Actually, yes." They walked towards the table.

"I'm flattered." They both laughed as they reached the table. "_Brie, _this is my twin sister Victoria, her boyfriend Kevin, Chad, his girlfriend Taylor, Zeke, his girlfriend Sharpay, her twin brother Ryan, Jason, and his girlfriend Kelsi." After everyone said hello Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other.

Gabriella looked at Troy and questioned, "Brie?"

Troy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just a nickname."

'_He looks so cute nervous. Did I just say that?' _she thought. "I like it," she smiled and he returned it. They just sat looking into each other eyes for a while until Chad yelled about someone taking his food. While everyone else laughed they were blushing furiously both thinking the same thing, _'What is this feeling?'_

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to who reviewed. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. Tell me what you think so far. Read & Review!**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX**


	3. The Introduction

**Sorry I haven't updated. I got in trouble and I can only use the computers on weekends, unless it has to do with school. Enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

I heard my alarm clock going off so I turned it off and tried to go back to sleep to my wonderful dream about _him_.

I heard my door open and my mom say, "Gabi, you need to get up now or you're going to be late." Then she left.

I frowned when I got up but that quickly changed to a smile when I thought of my dream about _Troy_.

I had been going to East High for a few weeks and each day gets better and better. I made a lot of friends and I think I'm falling for Troy. Every time he smiles my heart starts beating faster. When he winks it feels as if I've died and gone to heaven. And when he hugs me; I just melt in his arms. But come on like he would ever fall for me. We're _just friends_.

* * *

I was standing at my locker when I heard someone say, "Cute outfit." 

I turned around to see Victoria. "You would think that. You picked it."

"And I was right."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker.

"So…" she said.

"So…What?"

"Has anything happened yet?"

"No."

She had been asking me that ever since she found out the football captain, Braden Brookfield, had set his eye on me. '_Oh the joy.'_

I closed my locker. "I don't see what the problem is, Vicky."

"Gabs, you're friends with Troy. And Troy cares about you, so he sees that as an advantage," she said. "I gotta go meet with Darbus before class." She walked off.

I started to walk to Troy's locker. As I was walking I was thinking about what Vicky said. Not paying attention I ran into someone and fell down.

I saw a hand reach down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't paying attention." I took his hand and looked up. I quickly took notice his dark green eyes. '_Nothing like Troy's soft cerulean eyes.'_

"Still I'm sorry. Uh…I'm Braden Brookfield," holding his hand out.

I took his hand. "Gabriella…" I started.

He finished, "Montez. I know."

I laughed uncomfortable. I mean I knew who he was but I didn't think he knew who I was.

He seemed to I was uncomfortable. "Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You didn't." He looked at me.

"So you're used to people finishing your name?"

"No. I mean…nobody's ever finished my name…it's just…I'm gonna shut up now." I stuttered.

He started laughing, "I'm kidding."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Oh."

He chuckled lightly, "You're cute when you blush." That statement made me bush even more. Suddenly the warning bell rang. "Well I have to go but hopefully I'll see you later." He reached down and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Gabriella," he walked off.

I stared at where he walked off before going to homeroom. When I walked in I saw Troy. He smiled towards me and waved me over.

When I got over there he frowned slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded and continued his conversation with the guys while I got into a conversation with the girls. I sat right beside Vicky and my mind went straight to Braden. I couldn't tell her about my encounter with him because she would tell me to stay clear.

Ms. Darbus walked in and everyone went to their seats'.

'_I just won't tell her. Braden seemed like a nice enough guy. I mean who could it hurt by keeping this a secret. Right?' _

**

* * *

A/N: I wanted to introduce Braden. Tell me what you think so far. R&R**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX **


	4. Would You Like to Go Out Sometime?

**Here's another chapter.**

**

* * *

No One's POV**

It had been almost two weeks since Gabriella's encounter with Braden and other than them becoming _friends_, everything seemed back to normal. Of course he would stare at her more which she didn't seem to notice. Unknown to Braden, Troy had noticed and was becoming suspicious.

Today Braden was planning on asking Gabriella out. He was on his way to her locker when he was stopped by Troy.

"What are you up to Brookfield?" Troy asked.

Braden looked at him, "Nothing Bolton."

"I want you to leave Gabriella alone."

"Since when have I ever done what you want? You know, last time I checked she could make her own decisions. And she doesn't seem to have a problem with me. Now if you'll excuse me," he started to walk around Troy. "I'm gonna go talk to her now." With that he walked towards Gabriella. When he got at her locker she had just turned around.

"Oh. Braden you scared me," she said.

"Sorry."

She nodded, "So, is there something you need?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Okay. What?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Gabriella hesitated for a minute. She liked Braden but not like she liked Troy. 'But then again, I could always get him to pretend to go out with me so I could make Troy jealous.' "Sure. Why not?"

"That's great! I mean," he cleared his throat. "How about Saturday at 7:00?"

"Okay," she replied giggling at the way he acted at her answer. Braden nodded and walked off.

When he walked off Gabriella thought to herself, 'This is gonna be a long week.'

* * *

Tonight was Gabriella's date and she had all the girls over to help pick out what to wear. Yesterday, Braden surprised her by asking her to be his _girlfriend_. She of course said yes since it was apart of her plan on making Troy jealous, which she planned on telling Braden about tonight. But since he asked her she had actually become nervous about the date. 

"Don't you have anything to wear for a date?" asked Sharpay as she was going through Gabriella's closet.

Gabriella looked up, "I never really went on a lot of dates, and much less had a boyfriend."

Victoria looked towards her, "What made you change your mind?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Ignore her Gabs." She hit Victoria then turned to Gabriella. "Maybe you should go take your shower. We'll pick out your outfit." She nodded and went into the bathroom. Taylor turned towards Victoria, "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Come on Tay, he's a jackass."

"You don't know that."

Sharpay butted in, "Yeah. And if he is who cares, he's hot."

"I don't know Shar, I sorta agree with Vicky," Kelsi said quietly.

Victoria walked over to Kelsi and put her arm around her shoulder, "Thank you Kels."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see," Taylor said glaring at Victoria.

Victoria returned her glare, "I guess we will."

**

* * *

Braden's POV**

We had just arrived at _Juliana's Italian Restaurant. _**(made that up) **Gabriella was wearing a knee length black dress which showed all of her curves. I was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt. I told the host a table for two and he took us to our seats and asked our drink orders.

I said, "I'll have a sprite."

The host wrote it down, "And for the lady?"

"I'll have the same."

"Your drinks will be back in a minute." He walked off.

I looked towards Gabriella, "You really look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

"So, how are enjoying Albuquerque?"

"It's been fun. I've definitely made more friends than I have at any of my other schools."

"Well with someone as beautiful as you that's pretty hard to believe."

She looked at me. "Well if everyone was such a suck up as you, maybe I would have," she said seriously. I was confused when she started laughing. "I'm kidding. You should see the look on your face." Soon I started laughing too.

I touched her hand, "I'm really glad you're my girlfriend."

She smiled shyly, "Me too."

Dinner was going perfect until I saw Gabriella looking at something. I looked in that direction and frowned.

Across from me I heard Gabriella say surprised, "Troy?"

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? Will Gabi tell Braden the plan? R&R**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: OMG!!!! I am so sorry!!! I've been super busy and I was grounded, so my mom wouldn't let me on the computer. :( The next update should be up soon. Hopefully next week:) **

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX**


	6. The Green Monster Rears His Ugly Head

**I'm so so so sorry!!! Please forgive me for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical but I do own **_**most**_** of their merchandise. (lol)**

* * *

'_Previously'_

_We had just arrived at Juliana's Italian Restaurant. Gabriella was wearing a knee length black dress which showed all of her curves. I was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt. I told the host a table for two and he took us to our seats and asked our drink orders._

_I said, "I'll have a sprite."_

_The host wrote it down, "And for the lady?"_

"_I'll have the same."_

"_Your drinks will be back in a minute." He walked off._

_I looked towards Gabriella, "You really look beautiful tonight."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So, how are enjoying Albuquerque?"_

"_It's been fun. I've definitely made more friends than I have at any of my other schools."_

"_Well with someone as beautiful as you that's pretty hard to believe."_

_She looked at me. "Well if everyone was such a suck up as you, maybe I would have," she said seriously. I was confused when she started laughing. "I'm kidding. You should see the look on your face." Soon I started laughing too._

_I touched her hand, "I'm really glad you're my girlfriend."_

_She smiled shyly, "Me too."_

_Dinner was going perfect until I saw Gabriella looking at something. I looked in that direction and frowned. _

_Across from me I heard Gabriella say surprised, "Troy?"_

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Green Monster Rears His Ugly Head**

**Troy's POV**

We had just finished dinner and were about to leave when I heard my name being called. At the sound of my name I turned around and was surprised to see Gabriella. She started to get out of her seat. I turned back to my parents.

"I'll meet you guys outside." They nodded and left. Before I turned around I saw Victoria leave with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table Gabriella and Braden were at. Gabriella smiled at me when I walked over while out of the corner of my eye I saw Braden glare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"My mom wanted a family night out."

"Why didn't Victoria tell me?" I shrugged even though I think I knew the answer. Vic has this crazy allusion that me and Brie are meant to be, which I'm not complaining with, but when I saw how happy she looked tonight I couldn't ruin that for her; no matter how much it was breaking my heart. Lost in thought I didn't see Braden stand up until he was beside Gabriella and put _his arm around her waist_. I looked at Gabriella and noticed even though she had a smile on her face, she had an uncomfortable look in her eyes. I thought about why she got the uncomfortable look in her eyes, but my thoughts were interrupted when Braden spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but I think it's about time Gabi and I leave." I nodded.

"Well I'll see you on Monday." She smiled and gave me a small hug before I left. I couldn't help but notice that when she gave me the hug, Braden's eyes had gotten darker.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

We were in the car driving back to my house in a semi-comfortable silence. There was still tension in the air from our run-in with Troy at the restaurant. I, for one, was happy. For some reason Troy was ignoring me at school and not seeing him was like a kick in the stomach. Braden, on the other hand, was furious. I wasn't sure if it was because of Troy or the hug I gave him, but his eyes were like slits and his fists were clenched. When we walked into my house I decided to ask him about it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "On second thought no I'm not. How could you just act like a slut?"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't even acknowledge I was there once Troy boy came."

"He's my friend Braden and I haven't seen him for most of the week, so excuse me if I hug him. You don't own me." The next thing Braden did shocked me. He slapped me…hard. So hard I was sure I'd have a mark before later tonight.

"How dare you talk to him like I'm not there?! You're my girlfriend not his!"

"_Girlfriend?_" I held my hand to my stinging cheek tears threatening to fall. "If I was your so called girlfriend you wouldn't have slapped me." As soon as I said that he realized what he did. He walked towards me.

"Gabriella I'm so sor—"

"Save it. Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"But Gabi—"

"Get out!" He walked towards the door and before he left he said a low sorry. I let one tear streak down my face before I walked upstairs. I changed out of my clothes and climbed into bed. I sprung up when I heard someone tapping on my balcony door. I relaxed when I saw it was Troy and motioned for him to open the door. He came in and sat on my bed. I looked at him and saw his eyes go wide.

"What happened to your cheek?" I cursed myself for forgetting about it and winced when he touched it lightly.

"Nothing."

"Brie you can't tell me that mark on cheek is nothing. It looks like you've been slapped."

"I just ran into something. No big deal."

"No big deal? Brie—"

"Just let it go!" Seeing the tears in my eyes he dropped the subject and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest as I cried. He continued to sooth me, but I couldn't stop crying. It wasn't the fact he asked me about my cheek it was how I got it. If Braden got angry over a small hug, how would he feel about the plan? And did Braden get angry because I hugged another guy, or was it just because it was Troy? Is Braden_ jealous_ of Troy?

**

* * *

A/N: OMG!! I'm off punishment (for now). No, I'm kidding. The next few chapters will be filled with romance and drama, but mostly drama. R&R!**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX **


	7. Shadow of the Day

**Chapter 5: Shadow of the Day**

**Gabriella's POV**

**When** the sun started to peep through my balcony doors, I groaned softly. I slowly opened my eyes to realize the hard pillow my head was on was actually a chest. My eyes widened when the person the chest belonged to started to stir. My mind panicked and went straight to Braden. That fear was quickly changed to relief when I looked up and saw cerulean eyes.

"Troy," I started my voice coming out rasped probably from crying so much last night. "W-what are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes briefly before answering. "I was going to go home last night but you fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake you." I blushed as he said this and my cheeks turned redder, when he continued. "You have a pretty tight hold, you know that?" he smirked.

"Sorry." I buried my head deep into his chest so he couldn't see my face, which was a deep red almost crimson from embarrassment.

He laughed as I did this. "It's okay, really." He glanced at the clock. "Whoa. I better get home to get ready if I don't want to be late for school."

I whimpered slightly when he started to move, because I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want to go to school to face Braden.

I thought about last night and my hand immediately went to my cheek. I winced and Troy must have felt it because he looked at me.

"Hey, don't worry about him. I won't let him near you."

I was confused at first because I didn't tell him Braden slapped me, but knowing Troy he probably figured it out. I gave him a small smile, which got wider when he kissed my hurt cheek. Even though it was sore, just his soft lips on it made it feel better and _made me crave more_.

"I better get going but I'll come by to drive you to school, m'kay?"

I nodded and he gave me one last kiss, on my good cheek, before leaving.

After I heard the front door close I turned and saw his varsity hoodie on my desk chair. I walked over to pick it up and held it to my nose. It smelt exactly like his intoxicating scent.

"I might as well wear it before I give it back."

**I've **successfully avoided Braden so far today. I saw him staring at me giving me a weird look, like most of the girls have today, but he kept his distance. It was now my last period which I was dreading, because Braden and Troy were both in it. I _love_ being in the same class as Troy but I feel like Braden might start something today since we saw him last night.

As I was walking I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Victoria running towards me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." I said as she fell into step beside me.

"I know." She looked at my outfit and smirked which caused me to look down. "Nice hoodie," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you," I replied with sarcasm, which I'm sure she caught but chose to ignore.

"You're welcome. Mind telling me why it has CAPTAIN BOLTON on the back, instead of CAPTAIN BROOKFIELD? Better yet, why is it a basketball hoodie?"

I looked over at her to see her smirk had gotten wider. "Troy left it over at my house."

I must have looked confused when she started to grin like a madman, madwoman in her case, because she started to explain.

"That means he left it last night, because you left the restaurant with Braden about the same time as us. What I'm guessing is after Braden slapped you, Troy came by to comfort you, and you both fell asleep. Which means that's where he was before he got home this morning, am I right?" I looked at her shocked she figured all that out. She knew Braden slapped me because I told her, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. But I never told her the rest.

"How?" was the only word that came out of my mouth.

"He had his hoodie yesterday, and we were with you until you went on your date so that's the only way you could have gotten it."

I shook my head as she flung an arm around my shoulders before we walked into English. When we got in the class my eyes connected with the emerald eyes of my boyfriend. I turned away from him and started to walk away but flinched when he grabbed my arm roughly and turned me around.

"Let me go." I said firmly surprising him and myself.

"Not until you let me explain." He looked me up and down. "And what the hell do you think you're wearing?" he demanded. I assumed he's talking about Troy varsity hoodie.

"Something a friend let me borrow, not that it concerns you in any way." His hold on my arm tightened. "And you don't deserve the chance to explain." As soon as I said this regretted it because his nails started to dig into my skin where I had rolled up the sleeves. I winced but he either didn't notice or didn't care, mostly the latter.

His eyes turned a darker shade. "Take it off and then we'll talk about last ni—" he started before being pulled harshly away from me. The person stood in front of me who turned out to be Troy.

"She said she didn't want to hear what you had to say." Troy glared at him.

Braden glared back. "Get out of my way." He pushed Troy hard which caused him to stumble into me but not much.

"Make me." Troy shoved him back.

When I saw Braden about to fight back I turned to Vicky. She had the same look on her face as I was sure was on mine._ Fear_. I was early so the teacher wasn't here. What made it even worse was the only people in the classroom besides Troy, Vicky, and me, were _Braden and his football cronies_. We looked back at the boys and I saw the muscle in Troy's jaw tighten. I looked over at Braden and saw his fists clench. I knew neither would back down from this fight brewing. But the big question was who would win, _my_ _boyfriend or the guy I'm secretly in love with_?

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry! A lot has been going on with school and when I did get time on the computer I kept putting it off to do it next time which never happened. I almost always procrasinate. The good news is I have the next few chapters written out, I just have to post them. My next update should be Thursday and then Saturday, so I'll be doing them every other day. I didn't reread this so tell me if I have any mistakes. R&R!**

**XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX **


End file.
